Jafar
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Agrabah |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Vizir de Agrabah, chefe de Iago (antigamente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Se tornar o rei de Agrabah |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Agrabah |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Nasira (irmã) Jayden (filho, em Descendentes). |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Poder, mágia, liderança, fama |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Naveen Andrews (em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Anthony Keyvan (como uma criança em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Jonathan Freeman (no musical) Maz Jobrani (em Descendentes) Oded Fehr (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Jonathan Freeman |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Jorgeh Ramos Luiz Laffey (apenas em Descendentes) |} 'Jafar '''foi o Vizir Real de Agrabah e principal antagonista em ''Aladdin e sua primeira seqüência. Ele também apareceu em um episódio da série[[Hércules (série de TV)| Hércules]]. Jafar foi dublado por Jonathan Freeman. Jafar é um membro oficial da franquia Disney Vilões. Backgrounds Personalidade Jafar é retratado como um psicopata amoral que não vai hesitar em destruir qualquer um que vê ele como uma ameaça aos seus próprios desígnios sinistros. Como muitos psicopatas clinicamente diagnosticados, Jafar usa uma máscara metafórica da normalidade durante todo o filme, estabelecendo-se como um conspirador de cabeça fria e ganhando a confiança daqueles ao seu redor, apesar de sua aparência física bastante confiável. Mesmo com essa máscara, as tendências psicopatas de Jafar tendem a tornar ele muito evidente, especialmente na seqüência de abertura, onde Jafar, envia Gazeem o ladrão, até a sua morte na Caverna das Maravilhas, simplesmente proclamando que "Gazeem era, obviamente, menos do que digno" em um tom bastante seco de voz. A canção deletada "Humiliate the Boy" também estabelece Jafar como um sádico emocional, obtendo um riso ao ver "os sonhos de outro companheiro se transformarem em pesadelos de um por um" e tratar o Gênio de forma especialmente dura. Jafar também exibe tendências narcisistas, as mais óbvias sendo seu desejo obsessivo pelo poder e senso de direito, bem como a manipulação do Sultão para alcançar seus objetivos. Jafar só mostra sua personalidade quando consegue a lâmpada, tornando-se arrogante e mal-humorado com seus súditos após usurpar o poder do Sultão. É esse comportamento impulsivo que leva à sua queda, como ele usa seu terceiro desejo de se tornar um gênio onipotente, sem saber da vida dentro da lâmpada que ele agora tem de suportar. No início Jafar é um personagem um tanto sombrio como seu rosto é visto nas sombras durante o início com Gazeem. Jafar pode ter uma vantagem um pouco cômica que ajuda a adicionar um pouco de humanidade para o personagem, por exemplo proclamando "Ewww ..." ao contemplar a decapitação, uma característica incomum em um vilão da Disney. Além disso Jafar tem um senso de humor próprio, jorrando vários trocadilhos consecutivos, conseguindo fazer com que Aladdin e seus amigos não consiam a lâmpada durante o clímax do filme, como apontado por Hades em Hércules e as Mil e Uma Noites. Este senso de humor não transitar em sequela do filme lançada direto em home vídeo, que teve como objetivo fazer Jafar mais sinistro e cruel. Ele também foi um pouco abusivo em relação a seus subordinados, como evidenciado por suas interações com Iago e, posteriormente, Abis Mal. Em última análise, isto revela ser sua queda final, como Iago acaba se voltando contra ele duas vezes, em grande parte por causa de seu abuso e por não dar crédito a ele quando é devido, e Abis Mal (ainda que involuntariamente) acabou comprando a tempo suficiente, antes de Aladdin e seus aliados, a lâmpada de Jafar, quando ele desejou para Jafar ser liberado da lâmpada pedindo a Jafar se ele iria realmente permitir-lhe para manter o tesouro, depois de ter sofrido algum tipo de abuso em relação a seus desejos e, portanto, resultar na lâmpada de Jafar sendo destruída e, portanto, a morte de Jafar. Como alguns personagens vilões de outras franquias, Jafar é atraído para uma bela garota ou mulher que é um protagonista. Aqui, ele é atraído para a princesa Jasmine, mas principalmente por seu corpo bonito. Seu último desejo era inicialmente para Jasmine cair desesperadamente apaixonada por ele para que ele pudesse fazê-la sua rainha (ele e Iago originalmente planejava matá-la assim que ele se torna-se sultão, mas em algum tempo depois, ele se recusou a matá-la, poupando sua vida), ele primeiro cria uma coroa de ouro para ela, dizendo que uma menina tão bonita como ela "deve ter no braço, o homem mais poderoso do mundo". O Gênio não poderia conceder esse desejo, mas depois que ela viu Aladdin e Abu em uma varanda, Jasmine, em seguida, teve a idéia de fingir que ia fazer isso, e ela e Jafar compartilharam tanto o seu primeiro beijo juntos nos lábios, na decisão de Jasmine para distrair a atenção de Jafar de Aladdin como ele tentou fazer com que a lâmpada volta-se para ele. Cenas deletadas para o filme original deu a entender que a maioria de seus traços negativos e motivos resultou de ter que crescer empobrecido e intimidado pela população de Agrabah, tornando-o quase igual a Aladdin, embora suas semelhanças diferiam na forma como lidaram com o seu sofrimento. Aparência thumb|252px|Da esquerda para a direita: Roupa de Vizir Real, roupa de feiticeiro, e a roupa modificada de feiticeiro.Diferentemente da maioria dos vilões, como Hades e Bill Sykes, que tem formas musculares, Jafar é um homem alto, magro vestido com roupas extravagantes, sempre visto carregando ouro, rub, e um bastãom de cobra com seus poderes mágicos. Jafar tem um cavanhaque trançado preto e um leve bigode, assim como delineador cinza. Ele deveria ser concebido como feio, e o Gênio faz esta óbvia citação quando ele se refere a Jafar como "um homem escuro, sinistro, alto e feio." Ele também carrega um bastão com cabeça de cobra, que ele usa para a sua magia. Jafar foi animada por Andreas Deja, que usou a personagem Malévola de A Bela Adormecida e também o dublador Jonathan Freeman, como base para o projeto de Jafar. Na maioria das vezes, ele é muito parecido com Jafar Ming, o Impiedoso tanto usando roupas escuras quando sendo um especialista em magia. Ele também tem essa semelhança com Lord Voldemort, mas tem uma aparência mais humana. Como Vizir Real, Jafar usa vestes negras que atingem que atingem o chão, e um vestido vermelho com mangas boca de sino. Debaixo desta segunda peça, Jafar usa ainda uma outra camisa, esta preto com mangas grandes que atingem seus pulsos. Os ombros de seu manto externo são pontudos e se conectam a uma capa esvoaçante longa preta com interior vermelho sangue. Seus sapatos são marrons e as pontas enroladas para dentro. A faixa vermelha-violeta é amarrada ao redor de sua cintura. Ele também usa uma roupa estranha, de cor clara, que cobre o pescoço, a parte traseira de sua cabeça, e seu peito. Ele ostenta um cocar distinto preto, aparentemente um tipo de mitra, com uma pena vermelha, com um rubi definido na frente. Como o Sultão, Jafar usa uma versão branca desta roupa. Quando ele se transformou em um feiticeiro, o guarda-roupa de Jafar vai para uma forma mais exagerada de seu traje normal. Ele não tem mais uma pena vermelha, embora ainda conserve o rubi na frente. Os ombros de seu manto externo são menos pontudos e mantem uma posição mais elevada do que antes. Sua faixa vermelha-violeta em sua cintura é um pouco diferente. Aqui, ele recupera seu bastão de cobra icônico, mas sobretudo, com um com presas na boca aberta que dispara feixes de magia no comando. Quando Jafar faz seu terceiro desejo, ele toma uma forma semelhante ao Gênio, com algumas diferenças. A pele de Jafar se torna vermelho sangue, suas orelhas se tornam pontudoas, sua orelha direita ganha um piercing de ouro, o cabelo torna-se amarrado em um coque, e seus olhos se tornam completamente amarelos, e quando ele usa as pernas em vez de um rabo, as pernas parecerem musculosas e um pouco demoníacas, com garras. Ele mantém sua faixa vermelha-violeta e as mãos com cinco dedos (embora com garras, em comparação com o Gênio, que tem quatro dedos). Quando ele está em sua forma humana normal, Jafar usa uma ligeira versão de sua roupa feiticeiro, com vermelho mais proeminente do que antes. Curiosamente, sua faixa na cintura é vista preta em vez de ser vermelha. Ele mantém seu bastão de cobra. Poderes e habilidades No início da Aladdin, apesar de ter um amplo conhecimento da doutrina arcana, Jafar não parece possuir nenhum poder mágico genuíno e, portanto, poderia ter sido não mais do que um alquimista. O mais perto que ele já chegou a usar de magia real antes de se tornar um feiticeiro estava com propriedades hipnóticas de seu bastão de cobra. Ele também foi surpreendentemente eficaz em disfarçar-se quando ele era um ser humano normal, como evidenciado quando ele se transformou em um prisioneiro de idade para recrutar Aladdin em recuperar a lâmpada mágica na Caverna das Maravilhas depois de organizar a sua prisão, e mais tarde para enganar Hércules na luta contra Aladdin. No entanto, depois que desejou se tornar o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo, ele pode levitar objetos, ter respiração do fogo, convocar objetos e transformar a si mesmo e os outros. Além disso, ele também era imune aos efeitos do fogo, como evidenciado por sua passagem através das chamas geradas por ele imediatamente antes de transformar-se em uma cobra gigante. Próximo desejo de Jafar - para se tornar um gênio - o fez sem dúvida um dos vilões mais poderosos do universo da Disney. No entanto, depois que ele foi morto e depois ressuscitado por Hades como um espírito em um episódio da série animada Hércules, Jafar não tem mais seus poderes de gênio, mas permanece como um feiticeiro. Família Pelo que se sabe, ele tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Nasira, que tentou trazer seu irmão de volta à vida no jogo, Nasira's Revenge. A irmã de Jafar é muito semelhante a ele, tanto na aparência quanto nas ações. Ela respeita Jafar e o vínculo com o irmão é bastante forte. Aparições ''Aladdin [[Arquivo:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg|thumb|250px|Jafar com Iago em ''Aladdin.]]Em Aladdin, Jafar é introduzido como o sinistro Vizir Real do Sultão de Agrabah que deseja poder sobre Agrabah. Ele é a segunda autoridade mais poderosa de Agrabah, respondendo apenas ao Sultão. Ele está sempre acompanhado de seu sarcástico papagaio de estimação desonesto, Iago. Ao apresentar um exterior encantador e respeitável ao Sultão e ao povo de Agrabah, ele secretamente detém todos ao seu redor com desprezo e manipula o Sultão por meio de hipnoze com um bastão com cabeça de cobra mágico, que ele sempre carrega em sua mão. Mesmo a respeito de seu casamento desejado para Jasmine depois, era apenas para que ele pudesse ganhar o controle do trono e pretendia matá-la logo em seguida, embora mais tarde ele renega isto na tentativa de fazê-la sua rainha consorte. Ele viajou muito e acumulou um vasto conhecimento de artefatos mágicos e lendas. Até que ele usa os poderes do Gênio para se tornar um feiticeiro, no entanto, suas habilidades mágicas são limitadas ao uso de tais artefatos, e seu talento como um alquimista é consumado. thumb|250px|Jafar, disfarçado, com Aladdin.Ele também tinha alguns contatos no submundo de Agrabah, incluindo o ladrão Gazeem, a quem ele contratou para encontrar a metade do Escaravelho. Ele finalmente conseguiu ganhá-lo depois de alguns atrasos, embora ele não conseguiu recuperar a lâmpada após mais atrasos que resultaram na morte de Gazeem. Implacável, ele retorna para Agrabah, e sobre o aprendizado do Sultão que Jasmine não quer casar com um príncipe, ele se ofereceu para ajudar em troca de anel de safira familiar do Sultão, com a hipnose. Após isso, no entanto, ele deixa claro para Iago que ele tem a intenção de usurpar a autoridade do Sultão. Ele eventualmente usa o poder do anel do Sultão como o diamante em bruto no seu laboratório, Jafar então identificou o indivíduo necessário para acessar a Caverna das Maravilhas, Aladdin. Ele, então, tinha os guardas reais para prender Aladdin como um meio sutil de recrutá-lo, embora ele não esperava que Jasmine tinha conhecido ele (ela tinha escapado do palácio mais cedo para evitar ter que encontrar outro príncipe à sua porta). thumb|250px|Jafar e Iago conhecem o príncipe Ali.No entanto, depois de ser confrontado por Jasmine, ele mentiu sobre ter executado Aladdin (ou melhor, cobriu uma meia-verdade, como ele já tinha a intenção de executar Aladdin depois de recuperar a lâmpada de qualquer maneira). Com Jasmine fora do caminho dos seus planos, então ele fez o seu caminho para as masmorras e disfarçou-se como um prisioneiro de idade, oferecendo-se para ajudar Aladdin a escapar das masmorras em troca de ajudar ele em recuperar a lâmpada da Caverna das Maravilhas. Depois de aceitar o negócio, então eles fizeram o seu caminho para a Caverna das Maravilhas, e depois de Aladdin ter aceito recuperar a lâmpada, Jafar então prometeu a sua recompensa depois de Aladdin recuperar a lâmpada. Algum tempo depois, Jafar então exigiu a lâmpada de Aladdin antes de salvá-lo. Depois, ele então tentou dar a Aladdin sua recompensa (esfaqueá-lo, enquanto ele estava pendurado na caverna em colapso), mas Abu mordeu ele no pulso. Sem que ele soubesse, até depois da caverna desabar, Abu também roubou a lâmpada dele quando ele o mordeu. Depois, Jafar acabou sendo repreendido pelo Sultão para a execução de um prisioneiro sem sua consulta (Jasmine já havia informado ele mais cedo da suposta execução de Aladdin), com Jafar jurando que isso não vai acontecer novamente. Embora o Sultão perdoou Jafar instantaneamente, Jasmine ainda desconfiava dele. thumb|250px|Jafar se torna o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo.Secretamente, porém, Jafar foi ainda fumegante com a perda de sua lâmpada, e foi forçado a encontrar um outro meio de tomar o controle de Agrabah. Ele eventualmente planejou a ideia de se casar com Jasmine. Ele então tentou hipnotizar o Sultão para garantir que o plano funcionasse, embora a chegada de Ali interrompeu o processo. Jafar, sentindo um rival em potencial em Ali (que sem o conhecimento dele era na verdade o pseudônimo de Aladdin, devido à sua posse da lâmpada), em seguida, tentou mandar para a morte Ali, depois de sua tentativa de sugerir ao Sultão para afastá-lo terem falhado. No entanto, ele também se expôs a Ali quando Jafar decidiu participar para ver o guarda emboscado de Ali, pessoalmente , que finalmente provou ser um grande erro. Jafar então hipnotizou o Sultão com sucesso e teve-o visitar Jasmine (que na época tinha acabado de voltar de uma longa noite com Ali em todo o mundo) para informá-la de seu casamento com Jafar. Jafar, em seguida, cobriu sua tentativa de assassinato de Ali, alegando que ele tinha "ido embora." No entanto, Ali, em seguida, confrontou Jafar e tentou informar ao sultão que Jafar tentou assassiná-lo. Jafar, em seguida, tentou convencer o Sultão que ele estava mentindo, mas Ali conseguiu deduzir como Jafar conseguiu convencer o Sultão e começou a esmagar a fonte da hipnose: o bastão de Jafar. thumb|250px|Jafar é preso a sua lâmpada.O Sultão, ao ser informado da traição de Jafar, em seguida, tentou fazer com que os guardas prendessem Jafar. Jafar, no entanto, escapou com uma bomba de fumaça, embora não antes de olhar a lâmpada dentro do turbante de Ali, fazendo ele deduzir que a verdadeira identidade de Ali é Aladdin. Ele, então, revelou isto a Iago, e ordenou-lhe para roubar a lâmpada de Aladdi , que ele conseguiu a tarefa enganando Aladdin em pensar que Jasmine estava chamando. Jafar, observando o anunciamento do casamento de seu laboratório, em seguida, desencadeou o Gênio, e fez-se seu novo mestre , declarando seu desejo de se tornar o sultão de Agrabah . Ele, então, revelou-se como o novo sultão, e revelou a Aladdin que ele é o novo mestre quando Aladdin tentou detê-lo através do Gênio. Mais tarde, depois de Aladdin conseguir mencionar que ele ainda vai ser parado mesmo que ele fosse o Sultão, Jafar então passou a querer se tornar o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo, e então banir Aladdin, Abu e o Tapete para o ártico, embora não antes de expor Aladdin como sendo a verdadeira identidade do príncipe Ali para Jasmine. Jafar, em seguida, tentou desejar que Jasmine se tornar-se sua rainha, depois que uma primeira tentativa de tê-la desposar a ele voluntariamente havia falhado (criando uma coroa para ela a partir de suas correntes). Embora o Gênio alegou que Gênios não podem fazer as pessoas se apaixonam, Jasmine aparentemente fez o sonho em realidade, embora mais tarde ele descobriu que Jasmine realmente fingiu para garantir que Aladdin recuperaria a lâmpada ao ver Aladdin refletido sobre sua coroa. Ele então lutou contra Aladdin com todos os seus poderes. Jafar se transformou em uma cobra gigante para matar Aladdin, mas apenas como ele estava prestes a apertar-lhe a morte, os truques de Aladdin com Jafar em usar seu terceiro e último desejo de se tornar um gênio todo-poderoso. No entanto, ele não sabe que Gênios são presos dentro de suas lâmpadas e, portanto, está preso pelo seu próprio desejo egoísta de poder. Gritando com raiva ele foi sugado para uma lâmpada de óleo preta, arrastando Iago protestando com ele. O Gênio, em seguida, jogou a lâmpada para a Caverna das Maravilhas por 10.000 anos. ''O Retorno de Jafar [[Arquivo:Thereturnofjafar852.jpg|thumb|250px|Jafar em ''O Retorno de Jafar.]]Depois de passar algum tempo na caverna submersa das Maravilhas, a luz de Jafar foi libertada por Iago (que conseguiu de alguma forma, obter-se parcialmente fora da lâmpada), embora Iago acabou largando a lâmpada em um poço em vez de libertar Jafar. Jafar mais tarde é verdadeiramente libertado de sua lâmpada por um dos inimigos de Aladdin , um bandido chamado Abis Mal. Devido a sua forma de gênio não pode matar diretamente Aladdin, devido às suas limitações inerentes , e desde que ele realmente não pode viajar para fora da proximidade da lâmpada, ele tenta mandar para Abis Mal para fazer isso por ele. Inicialmente, ele usou a sua forma de gênio para convencer Abis Mal a ajudá-lo, mas depois se transforma em sua forma humana depois que se tornou evidente que Abis Mal não poderia mesmo responder de forma coerente, e muito menos concordar em ajudá-lo, intimidando em sua gênio terrível. Jafar recrutou Abis Mal como seu parceiro, forçando-o a perder seus dois primeiros desejos de modo que Abis Mal vai ajudá-lo em seu plano de vingança contra Aladdin, a fim de obter o seu terceiro desejo ou ele vai querer "nunca ter nascido" e diz que se ele cooperar, ele vai ver que ele é amplamente recompensado (embora Abis Mal, depois de ter encontrado anteriormente Aladdin, diz que ele teria ajudado ele de qualquer maneira depois de saber disto devido à partilha de um desejo mútuo de vingança contra ele também). Jafar se reúne com Iago e exige-o para atrair Aladdin e o Sultão em uma armadilha. Iago recebe com sucesso Aladdin e Sultão para ir para um vôo no tapete e enquanto eles se foram, Jafar invade o palácio e começa a atormentar o Gênio e Abu. Após a tortura, ele captura os dois e começa a próxima parte de seu plano. Aladdin, Sultão, Tapete e Iago chegam ao destino e o que parece ser uma área tranquila e relaxante, acaba por ser uma armadilha mortal como o Sultão é seqüestrado por homens encapuzados em cavalos voadores mágicos. Aladdin ameaça Iago dizendo que ele vai lidar com ele mais tarde e sai correndo no Tapete para salvar o Sultão. Aladdin falha e é jogado para baixo de uma cachoeira por Abis Mal mas é resgatado por Jafar. Abis Mal está em choque, mas Jafar explica que o seu ato de vingança não está concluído ainda. Jafar prende Aladdin pelo assassinato do Sultão que está realmente sendo mantido em cativeiro por Jafar. Iago, em contraparte, pede a ajuda do Gênio para ajudar Aladdin. thumb|250px|A destruição de Jafar.No palácio, Jafar premia Abis Mal com todo o tesouro desejado, com a única coisa que ele pede em troca é para Abis Mal conceder sua liberdade. Antes que ele faça, no entanto, Abis Mal acaba interrompendo o seu próprio desejo de se perguntar se Jafar era sincero, embora Jafar diga que ele vai se arrepender se não fizer isso. Pouco depois, a lâmpada é pega por Aladdin, que sabe que a única maneira de destruí-lo é destruindo a sua lâmpada. Jafar transforma-se em um gênio e batalha com os heróis, confiante de que eles nunca vão destruí-lo por causa de seu grande poder. Ele cria um terreno baldio no jardim criando poços do de lava como uma armadilha para Aladdin. Quando parece que ele está conseguindo, Iago inesperadamente vem para o resgate. Jafar está furioso com essa traição e tenta atacá-lo também. Ele mal enfraquece seu ex-aliado, mas com a sua última gota de força, Iago chuta a lâmpada na lava que resulta em Jafar violentamente implodir em uma nuvem de poeira, destruindo ele. A paz é restaurada e Iago é bem-vindo na casa de Aladdin. ''Aladdin (série de TV) Por causa de sua morte final, Jafar não fez aparições físicas na série de televisão. No entanto, ele foi muitas vezes mencionado pelo elenco, principalmente Iago. Seu esconderijo secreto no palácio permaneceu intacto mesmo depois de sua morte, e os heróis ocasionalmente exploram ele para encontrar maneiras novas mágicas para derrotar um inimigo poderoso. Um antagonista da série chamado Mozenrath é um poderoso feiticeiro que Iago, muitas vezes chama de "Jafar, Jr." por causa das semelhanças. Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões No capítulo final da série de filmes, Jafar não faz nenhuma aparência física, mas é mencionado pelo Gênio na canção de abertura do filme, ''Festa em Agrabah. O Gênio acredita que como Jafar se foi, não há nenhuma maneira possível de o casamento de Aladdin e Jasmine ser interrompido por problemas. O Gênio também está segurando uma máscara de Jafar neste momento. ''Hércules (série de TV) [[Arquivo:Jafarinherculesseries.png|thumb|250px|Jafar em "''Hércules e a Noite Árabe".]]No episódio Hércules e a Noite Árabe, Jafar foi temporariamente revivido pelo arqui-inimigo de Hércules, Hades. Devido a sua morte, ele não tinha mais seus poderes de gênio e era um feiticeiro comum novamente. Os dois vilões se uniram para eliminar seus inimigos. Jafar visitou a ilha de Hércules, onde ele convocou várias bestas gigantes para combater Hércules. No entanto, Hércules foi capaz de derrotar as criaturas, enviando Jafar de volta ao submundo. Enquanto isso, Hades enviou seus lacaios, Pânico e Ágonia, para acabar com Aladdin e amigos, mas Aladdin prova ser demasiado inteligente para diabinhos de Hades, então Jafar e Hades criam mais um plano. Sequestrar Abu, e o amigo de Hércules, Ícaro, informando que Aladdin e Hércules tinham sequestrado os respectivos amigos um do outro, e lutaram. Jafar foi o responsável por dizer a Hércules sobre o sequestro, através do disfarce de velho prisioneiro, embora Hades inadvertidamente quase arruinou o disfarce pouco depois removendo o manto. Eventualmente, os heróis descobriram o plano após Hércules informar a Aladdin do renascimento de Jafar. No submundo, Jafar lutou tanto contra Aladdin quanto contra Hércules, mas os heróis derrotaram ele mais uma vez, e Jafar foi preso no rio do submundo para sempre. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Image_0155jafar.jpg|thumb|250px|Jafar em ''Os Vilões da Disney.]]Apesar de sua morte, Jafar também teve um papel recorrente em O Point do Mickey. Ele era mesmo o vilão central do filme lançado em home vídeo Os Vilões da Disney, no qual ele aliviou os vilões do tédio no Halloween do clube, transformando o local na Câmara dos Vilões. No entanto, Jafar é posteriormente selado em sua lâmpada mágica e os outros vilões fogem com o seu membro mais poderoso derrotado. Jafar foi mesmo em um encontro com Malévola em um episódio e acabou se queimando por ela literalmente. Muitos fãs observaram que os dois personagens possuíam muitas semelhanças. Os dois são muitas vezes comparados como ambos têm porte real, pássaro de estimação, e estão vestindo roupas escuras. Duas outras aparições mais notáveis de Jafar no show estão em "Donald's Lamp Trade", onde ele engana Donald em pensar que Mickey não é seu amigo para que ele possa obter uma lâmpada. Donald rouba a lâmpada do Gênio quando na realidade Jafar queria a lâmpada de Mickey. E em "House of Magic", no qual ele e Iago usam o famoso feitiço mágico Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo para retornar ao clube depois que Margarida magicamente fez com que ele desaparecesse. ''Electric Holiday Jafar faz uma breve, sem falas no curta de animação, no meio da multidão, com modelos de personagens da Disney andando pela pista. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time in Wonderland [[Arquivo:Jafar_OUATW.png|thumb|250px|Jafar em foto promocional de ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.]]Jafar é um grande vilão na série de TV, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland e é interpretado por Naveen Andrews. Enquanto residente em Agrabah, Jafar procura ativamente por um gênio que ele precisa. Chegando na pequena loja de cachecol de um comerciante, Farzeen Shahmed, ele questiona a sorte do proprietário da loja, insistindo que a riqueza acumulada do homem é feita de mágica. O comerciante nega isso, dizendo que toda a sua boa fortuna tem ou vir de herança ou de um bom negócio. Quando a chaleira ferve, o comerciante pede licença para a sala de volta por alguns instantes para ligar a água fora. Desconfiado, Jafar acredita que o homem esteja mentindo, e irrompe no quarto para trás para ver o comerciante desejando ao gênio, Cyrus, embora para uma terra distante onde ninguém vai encontrá-lo. Jafar agarra a lâmpada, mas ela desaparece no ar. Furioso, ele pergunta ao comerciante para onde a lâmpada foi enviada. Trêmulo, o comerciante admite que não sabe, então Jafar sufoca ele até a morte. Uma quantidade desconhecida de que o tempo passa, e Jafar vai até Cyrus no País das Maravilhas. Em uma manobra com a Rainha Vermelha, ela joga Cyrus fora do penhasco do mar de ebulição, e ele parece morrer, mas depois de cair, Jafar pega um tapete mágico. Depois, Cyrus está preso em uma gaiola feita de prata para impedir a fuga. Após o retorno de Alice ao País das Maravilhas para encontrar Cyrus, Jafar se reúne com a Rainha. Ele começa a questionar se ele ainda precisa de ajuda da Rainha Vermelha, e começa a sufocá-la magicamente. Perto da morte, a Rainha Vermelha diz que apenas uma pessoa - ela mesma - sabe onde esta a localização atual de Alice. Jafar decide que é melhor não matar a Rainha Vermelha. Em troca, ela retruca que ele está em seu mundo agora, não Agrabah, e ordena-lhe para sair, enquanto ela cuida de Alice. Mais tarde, em uma sala grande cheia de gaiolas, Jafar passa por vários locais, até a sala aonde Cyrus esta preso, que acordou recentemente. Revisitando o castelo da Rainha Vermelha, ele congela todos os seus súditos antes de entrar na sala do trono. Jafar indaga sobre o assunto de como ela pode sentar-se e ouvir seus peticionários durante todo o dia, ao que ela responde que é parte de seu trabalho. Ela começa a se perguntar se Jafar pode fazer o que ele diz ser capaz de cumprir, e começa a se afastar dele. Não gostando do seu tom, ele congela-la no lugar com a magia, e lembra a ela que eles não estão em uma parceria. Ele se orgulha de ser o único responsável, e ela deve ser bom lembrar isso. Jafar pede a localização da garrafa, ao que ela diz que esta sob a árvore Tum Tum. Tendo conseguido o que queria, ele inverte a sua magia e avisa a Rainha Vermelha de parar de perder tempo com essas coisas mesquinhas e buscar um lugar mais difícil para a garrafa. Para sair mais rápido, Jafar transforma todos os seus peticionários em pó e sai. Após a chegada na árvore Tum Tum, Jafar convoca uma horda de escaravelhos de baixo de seu tapete mágico, exigindo-os a procurar a garrafa enquanto Alice e Valete secretamente olham de perto. Ele não encontra a lâmpada no entanto, e voa de volta para seu lar em um acesso de raiva, e tenta forçar respostas de Cyrus. De repente, a Rainha Vermelha aparece, e revela que sabia a verdadeira localização da lâmpada o tempo todo. Enfurecido, Jafar não pode fazer nada enquanto ela sai em satisfação. Muito mais tarde, Jafar entra em sua oficina para consultar um livro antigo. ''Descendentes [[Arquivo:Jafar_Descendants.jpg|thumb|250px|Jafar em ''Descendentes.]]Jafar aparece no filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, Descendentes. Aqui, ele é o pai de um dos protagonistas principais do filme, Jay, e ele é interpretado por Maz Jobrani. 20 anos depois de ter sido preso na Ilha dos Perdidos, Jafar ganha a vida como um lojista. Jafar usa Jay para roubar os outros moradores para manter a loja abastecida. Quando Jafar percebe que um dos objetos roubados é uma lâmpada, que Jay o tinha levado, ele ansiosamente e animadamente tenta esfregá-la; esperando para ser mágica, para ele supostamente poder obter três desejos de um gênio novamente, mas quando seu filho diz que ele já tentou isso, e não funcionou, ele joga fora de raiva. Ele, junto com seus amigos, a Rainha Má, Cruella, e Malévola tem estátuas fabricadas no Museu de História Cultural em Auradon. Mais tarde, ao falar com seus filhos através de vídeo chat, Jafar riu de Cruella por humilhada por seu filho, Carlos. Esta zombaria mais tarde levou todos os quatro vilões para brigar em constrangimento na frente de seus filhos. ''Once Upon a Time thumb|250px|Jafar dizendo a Aladdin que ele perdeu tudo. Jafar está definido para aparecer na sexta temporada de ''Once Upon a Time como um antagonista. Naveen Andrews, que interpretou Jafar em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, foi incapaz de repetir o papel, e Jafar dessa vez vai ser interpretado por Oded Fehr. Um teaser do episódio de estreia de Aladdin mostra que ele é aclamado como um "salvador" em seu reino, mas também se tornou tremulo e fraco, como resultado das ações que lhe valeram tais elogios, para benefício de um Jafar vingativo. Aparições em livros ''Kingdom Keepers'' Jafar aparece no quarto e quinto livro da saga. Em Power Play ele encontra Maybeck e Willa no Pavilhão Marrocos em uma de suas missões . Ele aparece pela primeira vez como um velho frágil, mas depois revela sua verdadeira identidade e pede a "janela mágica" dos Guardiões. Ele também parece em oposição ou em dúvida sobre os Overtakers de Malévola. Depois que ele mostra que ele pode se transformar em uma cobra, como no filme, ameaça os heróis, e Willa usa uma flauta para distrair Jafar, enquanto os outros fogem. Em Shell Game, ele parece ter se juntado a Malévola e é visto em Castaway Cay falando com Tia Dalma. Segundo ele, Malévola lhe prometeu a lâmpada, algo que ele ainda não recebeu. Ele também parece estar em bons termos com Tia Dalma, como ele diz a ela: "Vá em paz", ao que ela responde na mesma moeda. Aqui é revelado que seu bastão cobra pode se transformar em uma cobra real e em uma vara de madeira, que ele usa para proteger de inimigos. Vídeo games ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Jafar é o foco principal no jogo em que sua irmã Nasira tenta se vingar de Aladdin pelo assassinato de seu irmão, e planeja trazer Jafar de volta dos mortos no processo. Ela consegue transformar o reino de Agrabah contra Aladdin através de magia, aprisionando o Sultão, o Gênio, e Jasmine, e quase consegue seu plano até Aladdin chegar a seu covil e frustar ela, matando Jafar mais uma vez. Kingdom Hearts (franquia) right|250pxJafar é um vilão recorrente na franquia de jogos ''Kingdom Hearts. Ele é membro do grupo de Malévola, e parece ser o seu segundo no comando. Sua eventual forma de gênio retorna nesta série de jogos, mas por alguma razão a forma de cobra que ele obtém, mesmo antes de se tornar um gênio não. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jafar fazia parte do grupo de vilões da Disney que tramavam para obter o controle de Kingdom Hearts. Jafar, junto com seu papagaio Iago, planejava usar os Heartless para assumir Agrabah. Malévola ordenou a Jafar para sequestrar a princesa Jasmine, uma das sete Princesas do Coração. Ela também alertou ele para ficar pouco tempo a mercê da escuridão, caso contrário os Heartless tomariam seu coração. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam, Jafar estava tentando capturar a princesa. Eventualmente, eles se encontram com Aladdin, que tenta salvá-la de Jafar com o apoio do Gênio, mas o tiro sai pela culatra com Jafar obtendo a lâmpada. Jafar leva Sora e seus amigos para a Cave of Wonders, onde o Guardião da Caverna estava possuído pela escuridão. Sora e companhia lutaram com o Guardião e Jafar recuou para a Câmara da Lâmpada. Lá, ele usou o seu primeiro desejo para encontrar a Keyhole deste mundo. A Keyhole foi revelada no outro lado da câmara; logo depois, Sora, Aladdin, Donald e Pateta chegaram. Resultando em uma batalha, Jafar usou seu segundo desejo para o Gênio esmagar Sora e amigos. Um escravo para/com a lâmpada, Gênio relutantemente lutou ao lado de Jafar contra Sora e seu grupo. Depois de sua primeira derrota, Jafar usou seu terceiro desejo final para torná-lo um gênio todo-poderoso. Sora e os demais foram para a parte mais profunda da Caverna das Maravilhas e lutaram contra Jafar. No final, Sora levou a lâmpada com Jafar sendo sugado para dentro da lâmpada com Iago. Após a batalha, Hades, Capitão Gancho, e Riku conversavam sobre suas chances contra Sora; Hades comentou que Jafar poderia ter ganhado se Riku o apoiasse, enquanto observações de Malévola era que Jafar tinha servido a seu propósito e estava "além de qualquer ajuda, consumido por seu próprio ódio." ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jafar apareceu no Agrabah nas memórias de Sora com os Heartless assumindo Agrabah. A fim de obter a lâmpada, ele enganou Aladdin em uma tentativa de fazer Jasmine casar com ele. Quando Jafar roubou a lâmpada de Aladdin, seu primeiro desejo era ter Jasmine em suas garras, seu segundo era de o Gênio protegê-lo de um ataque furtivo liderado por Sora e Aladdin, e seu terceiro desejo era tornar-se um gênio todo-poderoso. Ele teletransportou Sora e seus amigos para o centro da terra e os atacou. Seus ataques foram semelhantes aos observados no primeiro jogo, com exceção de que gelo não poderia prejudicá-lo. Em vez de atacar diretamente Jafar, Sora atacou Iago, pegou a lâmpada, e prendeu Jafar. Ele também havia aparecido nas memórias de Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Um ano depois, a lâmpada de Jafar é encontrada por um mascate. Malévola enviou Pete para conseguir a lâmpada e soltar Jafar de sua prisão e transformá-lo em um Heartless. Infelizmente para Pete, Sora e seus amigos já haviam chegado. Sora e o chefe de gangue vão para a Caverna das Maravilhas para conseguir a lâmpada. Sora voltou a encontrar Pete perseguindo o mascate com a lâmpada. Pete perseguiu o mascate todo o caminho para o Palácio, mas Iago, que já havia escapado da lâmpada, pegou-o em cima da hora. Irritado, Pete convocou dois poderosos Heartless, mas Sora derrotou eles e selou a lâmpada de Jafar para longe. No entanto, a "derrota" foi agridoce. Devido às manipulações da Organization XIII, o mascate encontrou a lâmpada de Jafar novamente e soltou ele. Jafar forçou Iago para manter Sora ocupada. Sora e sua turma chegou à torre em ruínas, com a ajuda do Gênio e do Tapete, enquanto Jafar raptou a princesa Jasmine. Uma vez que Sora e Aladdin descobriram a artimanha, Iago informou que Jafar estaria atacando o Palácio naquele ponto. Eles chegaram ao Palácio para encontrar Jafar provocando Jasmine, que estava acorrentada ao portão. Jafar disparou um feixe de luz em Aladdin, mas Iago interceptou e caiu inconsciente. Jafar se transformou em sua forma de gênio e subiu para o céu, com Sora em perseguição, montando no Tapete Mágico. Sora e Jafar lutaram em uma batalha que destruiu metade de Agrabah. Sora saiu vitoriosa, com Jafar explodindo, com sua lâmpada dissolvendo-se na escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Jafar aparece em Kingdom Hearts coded, em Agrabah, em sua forma de gênio, confrontando o Gênio e Sora. Ele rouba a lâmpada do gênio e tem uma lâmpada falsa que pode controlar o tempo. Ele sequestra a princesa Jasmine e usa seus novos poderes ao longo do tempo para atrasar Sora de se livrar dos insetos. No jogo, você deve lutar com ele duas vezes em seu estado normal e uma vez como sua forma de gênio. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' Junto com o Capitão Gancho, Jafar tem sua essência drenada do mundo dos desenhos animados para o coração de energia de Mizrabel que escapa de Wasteland. Ele serve como o segundo chefe da história, tendo sido dado um quarto no castelo por Mizrabel, que alegou tê-lo transformado em o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo. Jasmine foi ainda dada a ele. Depois de ser derrotado em sua forma de cobra, Jafar muda e percebe que Mizrabel estava apenas usando ele. Muito parecido com o que Gancho fez antes dele, Jafar pede para Mickey para ficar em seu quarto e não incomodar os personagens que precisam ser salvos. No final do jogo, ele retorna a Agrabah. Parques da Disney thumb|251px|Jafar posando para fotos em Hong Kong Dinseylândia.Jafar aparece ocasionalmente em parques da Disney como um personagem constante. Jafar pode ser encontrado muitas vezes em Hollywood Studios da Disney e ainda mais na Disneylândia Paris. No Disney Fantasy, Jafar é um dos vilões suspeitos na atração "Midship Detective Agency". ''Fantasmic'' Na versão do Walt Disney World do Fantasmic!, Jafar é convocado pela Rainha quando ela conspira para destruir Mickey Mouse e assumir a Disney. No show, Jafar se transforma em sua forma de cobra em uma tentativa de comer Mickey . Quando os vilões obtem a vantagem, Jafar se torna-se um gênio. Logo Mickey salva o dia e Jafar é morto junto com todos os outros. ''Disney Villains Mix and Mingle'' No palco do castelo ao vivo no Magic Kingdom do Walt Disney World Resort, Jafar é convocado por Malévola, juntamente com outros vilões. No show Jafar e os vilões comemoram o Halloween com música. A partir de 2011, Jafar não aparece, tendo sido substituído por Frollo, com o Dr. Facilier tornando-se mais popular. ''Starlight Dreams'' Jafar foi um dos vilões que se juntaram no ataque a Mickey Mouse e seus amigos. Tal como os outros vilões, Jafar só foi visto através de projetores de água. ''Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular'' Jafar aparece como o principal antagonista no show no estilo da Broadway. Jafar é visto pela primeira vez na Caverna das Maravilhas para recuperar a lâmpada. No entanto os seus planos são frustrados quando o ladrão que ele contratou não era digno. Mais tarde Jafar eventualmente rouba o controle da lâmpada sobre Agrabah. Ele é derrotado por Aladdin . ''Villains Tonight'' A bordo do Disney Magic e de navios do cruzeiro Disney Dream, Jafar faz uma aparição no final do show durante o Hot Talk, uma paródia de talk shows populares. Aqui, Iago foi entrevistado para dizer o que pensa sobre Jafar. Depois de uma série de comentários desrespeitosos, Jafar aparece, mas revela a Iago que, no fundo , ele ainda vê ele como seu melhor amigo. Jafar é finalmente visto durante a música final do Villains Tonight. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Em Adventureland, Jafar é liberado de sua lâmpada por Hades (referindo-se a si mesmo como o príncipe Azure) e recruta todos os vilões para ajudar a encontrar o cristal do Magic Kingdom. Secretamente porém, Jafar planeja roubar de volta a sua lâmpada de Hades para que ele possa desejar-lhe livre e não precisar responder a ninguém. Jafar usa um anel de diamante de Iago para localizar o cristal. Antes que ele possa recuperá-lo, Merlin o Assistente interfere. Hades ordena Jafar para eliminar Merlin mas o próprio vilão encontra Merlin para ser evasivo. Jafar atende aos heróicos convidados do parque definidos para abolir os planos de Hades. Jafar envia uma cobra para combater os convidados. Enquanto os convidados estavam na batalha, Jafar conseguiu raptar Merlin e aprisioná-lo em uma lâmpada. Juntos, o Gênio e os convidados viajam para a Caverna das Maravilhas, onde Jafar e o cristal são encontrados. A batalha segue , terminando com Jafar sendo sugado de volta para sua lâmpada por Merlin. Jafar, como um gênio, é convocado por Hades na batalha final contra os visitantes do parque. No entanto, quando os vilões cumprem sua derrota, Jafar e os outros foram todos sugados para dentro de cristal do Magic Kingdom por Merlin. Trivialidades *Ao longo dos anos, Jafar se tornou um dos mais populares vilões da Disney, perdendo apenas para Malévola. *"Jafar" significa "Riacho" em árabe. *Sir Patrick Stewart foi originalmente oferecido para o papel como a voz de Jafar, mas teve que recusar devido a dificuldades de agendamento, observado por si mesmo como algo que ele lamenta agora. *Jafar tem uma semelhança com o Dr. Nefarious Tropy da série de jogos de vídeo game, Bater Bandicoot. *Jafar é também o primeiro vilão da Disney a ser beijado por uma heroína . *A morte de Jafar é uma das mortes ligeiramente mais gráficas de um vilão da Disney, onde ele se comporta de forma semelhante à electrocussão como sua lâmpada derrete e seu esqueleto ainda pode ser visto. *No lançamento do DVD, no entanto, censura removeu várias cenas de seu esqueleto. *Ele também é o quarto vilão da Disney a ser morto por eletrocussão, após Roscoe, Desoto e Úrsula . *O velho herege em O Corcunda de Notre Dame lembra Jafar no seu velho disfarce. *Não se sabe como Jafar sabe o nome de Aladdin, mas é possível que ele descobriu durante a ida para a Caverna das Maravilhas . *O fato de Jafar recusar matar Jasmine foi a única demonstração de bondade do personagem em todos os filmes. *Durante a cena em que o Gênio está discutindo seu desejo de liberdade, ele se transforma rapidamente em uma forma de aparência sinistra vermelha semelhante ao que Jafar assumirá no clímax, mesmo adotando um fundo cósmico e linguagem corporal similar. Se isso é intencional por parte da Disney ou não é desconhecido. *Na fase de produção de Aladdin, ele é novamente interpretado por Johnathan Freeman. Categoria:Vilões de Aladdin Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Disney's Greatest Villains Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Cobras Categoria:Homens Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Aladdin Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes